


Breaking the Internet

by Hiddlesbatch_girl



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interview, Loki series, Public Display of Affection, The Ellen Show, Who'd you rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_girl/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_girl
Summary: This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr, it said: “Hello, I wanted to ask if you could do a tom hiddleston x reader oneshot for me, where they are on the ellen show and they’re already together for a few years but nobody really knows about it? And on the show the reader could maybe play ‘who’d you rather?’ with tom sitting next to her and being one of the options on the screen, so at the end of the game it just slipps out by accident and for the rest of the interview its very fluffy? And that we maybe get to see, whats they’re life like after?” That’s basically what it is





	Breaking the Internet

“Everybody, 2 minutes to start!” Shouted some guy, and then approached us “Guys, c’mon you need to be in front of the camera like, now!” He ushered us quickly to the white sofa, Ellen was already there, smiling at us. She obviously knows we are together practically everyone in the industry does, they just have respected our wishes of keeping it private, for now.

“Okay, we are back in 3, 2, 1…” The audience cheered at the signal and Tom and I smiled at the cameras, Ellen started rapidly talking and re-introducing us

“Welcome back everybody, we are still here with the beautiful Y/N Y/L and the dashing Tom Hiddleston!” The audience cheered and we smiled at them, Tom leaned back a bit and opened his legs in his typical man-whore fashion I looked at him and smiled, _God, I love this man._

“So, Y/N,” Ellen said, catching my attention and making me look at her, “we believe you are single, right?” I blushed and stammered a bit, I could feel Tom tensing besides me but he didn’t say anything.

“Apparently so,” I said finally, not really answering her question.

“Well, great, because I am an amazing person and I will get you a beau with this little game we like to call ‘Who’d you rather?’ You ready?” Ellen smiled mischievously and I relaxed a bit, _I know this game, what’s the worst that can happen, right?_

“I think so,” I said, and looked at Tom that only gave me an encouraging smile, “will Tom be playing too?”

“Oh, darling, don’t drag me into this!” He laughed his typical ‘hehehe’ laugh and touched his tie nervously.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, Tom will play another game later,” Ellen winked at us and the audience cheered, “so, we will show you two images and you will pick which one you would rather, okay?”

“I would rather, what?” I asked, playing dumb like everyone else I had seen that had played the game.

“Have some pudding, darling, of course!” Tom said beside me and I laughed, like everyone else in the studio.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready”

The monitor in front of us showed two pictures: on the left there was Sebastian Stan and on the right there was Benedict Cumberbatch, “so, Sebastian or Benedict?” Asked Ellen, smiling.

“But Ben is married!” I said.

“It’s just pretend Y/N, play the game!” Said Ellen, acting like she was exasperated.

“Okay, okay, just because Ben is married I’ll pick Sebastian” I said, pretending to be resigned.

“So, you don’t like brits, Y/N?” Asked Ellen while the monitor showed a picture of a shirtless Zac Efron were once was a smiling Benedict. I shook my head laughing and glancing at Tom, who was touching his lips trying to suppress a smile. “Sebastian Stan or Zac Efron?”

“Zac Efron,” I said in a heartbeat.

“That was quick,” Tom said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, Zac Efron is everyone’s crush since High School Musical and did you see him in The Greatest Show?” I fanned myself with my hand and smiled at Tom, I knew he saw that movie, we watched it together and he already knew what I thought of Zac.

“Hmm, yeah, I think you’re right.” The audience roared at Tom’s words and Ellen and I laughed.

“Zac Efron or Harry Styles?”

“I think I’m gonna stick with Zac.”

“Alright, she keeps Zac. Zac or Prince Harry?”

“Well, I bet everyone would like to date a Prince, but he is married so, Zac again.”

“Wow, Zac over a Prince, maybe you should really give him a call.”

“Maybe I will.” I laughed and Ellen did too, Tom didn’t find it so funny but he acted like it for the sake of appearances.

“Zac Efron or Chris Martin?”

“Chris Martin, I love Coldplay.”

“Look at that, you switched Zac for Chris Martin! I was thinking Zac would win”

“But Coldplay is the best, and I bet Chris would be super romantic and poetic.”

“You really are putting a lot of thought into this, Y/N” Tom said, faking a smile, I knew he was getting jealous and I really wished this game would end soon.

“Well, I like to pick very carefully who I eat pudding with,” I winked at him, hoping to make him smile while the audience cheered and he shook his head, smiling.

“Okay, Y/N, Chris Martin or Tom Hiddleston?” Ellen looked at me, moving her brows in a suggestive manner. I could feel myself blushing and the audience cheering, _Oh Ellen, you will pay for this._

“Hmmm…” I pretended to think about it hard, looking from Tom to the monitor, “I think I’m gonna pick Tom”

The audience cheered and after I said it his picture was in the middle of the monitor, meaning that the game was over.

“Well, look at that! Looks like Tom wins our sweet Y/N’s heart! I think you should ask her on a date, Tom, you know, to eat a little bit of pudding?” Ellen winked at us and I just hid my face in my hands, I knew I was as red as a tomato and Tom was beside me, running his hand through his hair, down his neck and fiddling with his tie.

“Oh Ellen, I think that you suggested it a few years too late,” _What?_ I looked at him with my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets _Tom, what are you doing?_ “We have been eating more than just pudding for a while now.” He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze, assuring me that everything was going to be okay and smiling at me with love and adoration in his eyes.

“Well look at that! It seems the cat is out of the bag now! We will be back with Y/N L/N and Tom Hiddleston after a short break. Don’t forget to check out the new Loki series in Disney+. We will be talking about it and this new declaration after the short break so stay in tune!” Some camera man signaled that we no longer were on air and Ellen stood up to talk to her producer and our managers, looks like this interview turned into our relationship revelation.

“Darling, are you okay? Are you mad?” Tom asked, taking my hand in his and looking into my eyes with a worried expression on his face.

“No, no, of course I’m not mad, I’m just a bit surprised, you were the one who wanted to keep this out of the public eye.”

“Yes, I know, but I have been thinking and I’m ready to tell the world that you are mine, we are going to live together and I really think that you are the woman of my life. I want everyone to know that I’m yours and you are mine.” He took my face in his hands and I lost myself in his beautiful blue eyes, I just smiled and he smiled back.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you, too.” He said.

“Okay lovebirds, let’s make this quick, Luke and Penelope already said what it’s out of bound, but if you don’t want to answer something you don’t have to, I’m not gonna pressure you guys. That much.” Ellen winked and took a sit, holding a few cards, made with her ground rules and the series information that we were originally in the show for promoting. “C’mon Tom, you can sit closer to her than that now! You know the public already loves you two together, make the fangirls more crazy with your adorable love.” Tom and I laughed and he scooped closer to me, I rested back on the sofa and he put his arms around my shoulder giving me a kiss on the cheek that made the audience roar just in time for the start of the show.

“Welcome again! Before the break we played ‘Who’d you rather?’ With Y/N and Tom made a declaration that I’m sure has the internet going crazy.” We both nervously laughed and Tom squeezed my shoulder surely trying to reassure me and himself that everything was going to be okay. “First of all, we are going to talk about the new Loki series, were earlier this week was revealed that you, Y/N” Ellen pointed at me,” are going to be Sigyn, the Goddes of Fidelity and, as many already know, Loki’s wife in the original norse mythology and the Marvel Comics, anything you can share with us about it? Will there be romance?”

I looked at Penelope, my manager, and she nodded and made a sign with her fingers, _Well, I guess I can talk but not much, is that what she is trying to tell me?_ “Well, yes, Sigyn is Loki’s wife in the norse myths and the Marvel Comics, but we already know that the guys from the MCU like to change things up a bit, so who knows, maybe she will be Loki’s love interest, or his enemy, or just a good friend.” I saw Penelope giving me a thumbs up and I relaxed, _Okay, I can do this_.

“That is the worst answer ever,” said Ellen, and everyone laughed, “C’mon will you or will you not be marrying the Asgardian Prince?”

I made a sign of sealing my lips and throwing the imaginary key away, Ellen rolled her eyes and the looked at Tom “Okay, Tom, can you answer that question?”

Tom just looked to the other side, whistling like he was non the wiser. “I see,” said Ellen,”Tom, if your character died in Infinity War, does this mean that in this series we will learn about his past? Or he didn’t die at all and one of the theories that has been spread all over the internet is true?”

Tom sat at the edge of the seat and run his hands through his thighs, “Hmm, maybe the series are pre-Infinity War, maybe they are post-Infinity War, maybe it’s an alternate universe were Loki isn’t dead, who knows… The thing about all these internet theories is that I wish each and everyone of them were true, but to be honest, they have noticed things that I wasn’t aware of…”

“Like the theory about the hands and the clones!” I interrupted him.

“Exactly, they created this huge thing, and when someone in a parking lot mentioned it to me I was like ‘Dude, that is really amazing, but I didn’t do that on purpose!’, so, you guys just have to wait and see.”

“I don’t know if you two are the worst or the best guests ever, you won’t reveal anything! I wish you were Mark Ruffalo and Tom Holland instead!”

The audience cheered and we laughed, “Aren’t they coming next week?” I asked, looking at Tom and then at Ellen with furrowed brows.  
“Yes, but they will be coming with Benedict, so he can avoid any spoiler being revealed. He is like their babysitter.” Tom laughed and took my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine, I smiled and kissed his jaw, forgetting for just a moment that we were in Live Television and there were thousands of people watching our every move. The audience awed and that broke our little bubble of love. I flushed and tried to lean away from Tom, but he squeezed my hand a bit tighter and just smiled his reassuring smile at me, _Fuck it_ , I thought, _they already know, why act like he isn’t the love of my life._

“Seems like you guys won’t be saying much about the series, so I’m gonna ask what everyone wants to know right now instead… Since when have you two been going out? We want all the juicy details.”

Tom laughed with his signature laugh and then said “We met at a BAFTA event, can’t really say if it was 2013 or 2014, we started out as friends, because both of our careers were just starting and we flew around a lot. After Y/N’s first big premier I asked her to be my girlfriend and we have been together ever since, right love?” There it was, he hadn’t called me love in the entire time we had been on the show. He was trying to keep our relationship a secret and I hadn’t realized how much I missed the pet name until now. I just nodded at him and smiled like the fool in love that I knew I was.

“And how are things between you too? How do you keep up with both your crazy schedules and all that?”

“There’s a lot of trust,” I started, “we talk a lot on the phone, we FaceTime, text, email, anything. It is hard, sometimes, I miss him desperately sometimes, but he always knows how to surprise me and make the times apart a bit less bitter.” I kissed the knuckles of his hadn’t that was still wrapped with mine and the rested both on my lap, the audience went crazy and I just couldn’t stop smiling at my man.

“Alright, lovebirds, we have run out of time, but I have a surprise for everyone here, because I really am an amazing person I give you: the exclusive trailer for the Loki series who will be available this year on Disney’s Streaming Service, Disney+. Bye!”

Tom and I waved at the cameras while the audience roared, then, there was a deafening silence when the trailer started rolling from all the monitors in the studio. Looks like today we really broke the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I've had this one shot on my Tumblr for a while and I always forget to post it here. I hope you liked it, if you want to request something too, feel free to go ahead! You can message me on here or on Tumblr (newts-fan-case.tumblr.com). That's all, see ya!


End file.
